The present invention relates to a device for monitoring the operation of a plurality of liquid pumps operated from different power sources. In particular, there is disclosed a monitor apparatus for use with both primary and auxiliary pumps in a common sump, and particularly directed to power failure of the main power source or the auxiliary power supply and failure of one or both pumps.
Sump pumps become of particular importance in both commercial and residential use during heavy rain. Failure of electrical power is most likely to occur during this same period of time. An auxiliary pump employed to supplement such a primary pump is however most likely operated by an alternate power source such as a 12-volt battery. Such pump systems are arranged so that the auxiliary pump operates infrequently, only when the primary pump breaks down or when the intake is greater than the primary pump can handle. Although periodically charged by the main electrical power supply, the battery may become inoperative over time. Thus, it is a principal object of the present invention to warn of a failure in either or both of the power supplies.
Similarly, both the primary and auxiliary pumps themselves are subject to failure through various causes such as corrosion, fatigue and clogging from the liquid to be pumped. Another object of the invention is thus to warn of pump failure by monitoring the water level in the sump.
The present invention is intended to prevent property damage resulting from flooding water by giving advance notice so that preventive or corrective action may be taken.